Ruby
by Belka
Summary: История, рассказанная здесь, могла произойти до начала основных событий первого сезона, после гибели Инграма и до знакомства Финча с Ризом. Однажды Гарольд Финч (точней, его альтер-его) решил пригласить к себе проститутку.


_Как обычно выражаю свою бесконечную признательность моей многотерпеливой бете - mary-eglantine за то, что она находит время, чтобы помочь мне справиться смо всей этой фигнёй:)_

_Артур Беллинджер - псевдоним Финча из второго эпизода первого сезона "Призраки", одно из немногих его имён, не связанных с названиями птиц. _

Артур Бэллинджер. Звучало очень по-британски: Руби представлялось породистое лошадиное лицо и шляпа-котелок.

Когда она нажала на кнопку звонка, за дверью послышались тяжёлые пришаркивающие шаги. "Господи, неужели старик?" - невольно подумала Руби.

...Нос как клюв, волосы торчком, чуть свёрнутые узкие плечи - он показался Руби похожим на взъерошенную, замёрзшую птицу.

Беллинджер был немолод, лет пятидесяти, с виду – типичный «белый воротничок». Впрочем, может быть, и университетский профессор. Он выглядел… обычным. Невзрачная внешность, простой костюм, подобный которому есть у любого клерка в этом многомиллионном городе. Просто маленький человек, который захотел получить свой лакомый кусочек, свой час удовольствия.

Но было и то, что он не успел (забыл? не подумал? не захотел?) спрятать: дорогая оправа очков и тонкий, едва различимый - вкрадчивый, головокружительный - аромат одеколона. Он не был известен ей, но едва тончайшие лепестки его коснулись её ноздрей, Руби знала, что это - не типичный запах богатого самца, модный, узнаваемый, востребованный, а редкий и ценный аромат - один на сотни тысяч, один на миллион.

– Прошу Вас, проходите, – он жестом пригласил её зайти.

В жизни она оказалась гораздо миловидней: на отретушированных фото в Интернете невозможно было увидеть лёгкую вуаль веснушек - несовершенство, делавшее её милой и земной. Для соответствия имени - Руби - её золотисто-рыжие волосы были расцвечены несколькими ярко-красными прядями.

Руби была девушкой по вызову из дорогого агентства эскорт-услуг "The Gems" (1), где все девушки носили "драгоценные" имена: Emerald, Amber, Gold, Garnet (2)...

В прошлой жизни Гарольд Финч и помыслить не мог, что однажды решится обратиться к услугам проститутки. И хотя в студенческие годы интеллигентный и воспитанный студент MIT пользовался популярностью у романтически настроенных юных особ, а потом, много лет спустя, отдал своё сердце Грейс, Финч всегда оставался одиночкой. Он был рыцарем, но его Прекрасной дамой была его Машина.

Руби прошла в гостиную - мягкий свет, плотно задвинутые портьеры - и села на диван.

Несмотря на то, что двигался он довольно быстро, каждый шаг для него был маленьким преодолением самого себя, своего покалеченного тела; Руби терпеливо ждала, опустив глаза.

Он неловко опустился рядом с ней.

Девушки из "Драгоценностей" стоят довольно дорого, и обычно клиенты, обращающиеся за их услугами, сразу знают, чего хотят.

Беллинджер молчал.

- Handjob or blowjob? - спросила Руби и в ту же секунду пожалела о том, что слова сорвались с губ: он выглядел так, будто она дала ему пощёчину.

- Простите, - пробормотала Руби, пряча глаза.

Он открыл рот, но слова не шли.

- Я, - выдавил он наконец, - я, признаться, не привык к такой терминологии… В свой адрес…

Он умолк, совершенно подавленный и смущённый.

- Да всё в порядке, - пробормотала Руби; его смущение передалось и ей.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

- Я просто никогда раньше… Никогда не пользовался услугами, - Беллинджер сделал рукой беспомощный жест и снова замолчал.

- Ничего страшного, - спокойно, с мягкой улыбкой отозвалась Руби. - Вы выбрали меня, Вы позвали меня к себе… Это всё, что имеет значение.

Она наклонилась к нему - в его глазах мгновенно отразился страх, но Руби мягко положила ладонь ему на грудь, чтобы Беллинджер откинулся на спинку дивана и расслабился.

Глядя ему в лицо, Руби медленно - осторожно и испытующе - провела ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра вверх.

Она погладила его сквозь брюки - привычный, заученный жест - как обычно, не без удовольствия чувствуя его реакцию, и видя, как на его скулах проступает румянец и как темнеют прозрачные глаза.

Он не прикасался к ней, не вёл, не направлял её, не использовал, не доминировал.

...После она смотрит в его глаза и видит освобождение. Она привыкла видеть утомление, насыщение, дарящее взгляду мягкую кошачью поволоку, снисхождение (конечно: она ведь всего лишь инструмент, игрушка, исполняющая мужские желания!), но здесь она видит именно освобождение и - благодарность, отчего вновь чувствует внезапную неловкость.

Чтобы дать ему время - придти в себя и привести себя в порядок - она ускользнула из комнаты и зашла в ванную комнату.

Из любопытства - уже предчувствуя то, что она увидит, Руби открыла дверцу зеркального шкафчика: все полки были забиты болеутоляющими - от самых простых, которые продаются без рецепта, до дорогих и редких, выписанных на имя Артура Беллинджера. И ни одна упаковка не вскрыта.

Когда она вернулась, он уже ждал её в холле. Визит подошёл к концу.

Беллинджер подал ей плащ и, пока она одевалась, внимательно наблюдал за ней.

- Вы не похожи на Руби, - заметил он.

- И на кого же я похожа? – лукавый взгляд, чуть поджатые, скрывающие улыбку губы.

- Ivory, Gold, Pearl (3)… - он осёкся, заметив, как теплеют румянцем её щёки.

- Я "унаследовала" это имя от предшественницы: девушки меняются - имена остаются, - призналась Руби. Она бросила на него ещё один лукавый взгляд, но Беллинджер оставался серьёзен.

- Как Вас зовут? Я имею в виду, каково Ваше настоящее имя?

Финч уже, разумеется, знал его, но должен был услышать от неё.

Это нарушение правил - не слишком серьёзное, но, тем не менее, нарушение. Клиент не должен задать такие вопросы, а она не должна отвечать. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга; он был без очков, и его взгляд - взгляд очень близорукого человека - казался одновременно рассеянным и пронзительным.

- Фрэнсис, - тихо ответила она, - Фрэнсис Говард, - на последнем слове её губы сделали движение, похожее на поцелуй.

Уголок его рта чуть дрогнул – самое заметное проявление улыбки на его лице, что ей удалось заметить.

- Имя из эпохи Тюдоров, - с тончайшим оттенком одобрения заметил Беллинджер.

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ; это имя придумал её отец, поклонник и знаток елизаветинской эпохи; ей хотелось сообщить об этом Беллинджеру, но она сдержалась.

-Мисс Говард? - его оклик застал её на пороге.

Она полуобернулась.

- Вы можете не надевать высокие каблуки, если Вам неудобно, - она с удивлением посмотрела на него, - В следующий раз я имею в виду, - бесцветным тоном пояснил Бэллинджер.

Руби была уверена, что это должен был быть её единственный визит в этот дом, поэтому после этих слов Беллинджера она чувствовала себя почти победительницей.

...Ночью она думала об их встрече, она не могла и не хотела избавляться от этих мыслей, и, лаская себя, Фрэнсис слышала его голос, акварельный, мягкий, исполненный полутонов и переливов.

Он не требовал ничего сверх того, о чём попросил во время их первой встречи. Ему не нужно было ничего из того, о чём часто просят другие: никаких особенных костюмов, ролевых игр, ничего подобного. Ей не нужно было разыгрывать пошлую страсть или глуповатую кокетливую невинность.

Более того, он почти не прикасался к ней, и Руби - или это была Фрэнсис? - тщетно пыталась понять причины этого. Это не было похоже на гаптофобию, скорей, это была осторожность - сродни молчанию интроверта в незнакомой компании.

Только однажды, когда желание почувствовать его прикосновение стало совсем невыносимым, Фрэнсис нарушила негласное правило - не делать ничего сверх требуемого. Она знала, что он не посмеет прикоснуться к ней так, как ей этого хотелось, так, как она представляла в своих фантазиях, но должна была дать ему понять, что она ощущает.

Когда после очередной встречи Беллинджер взял её плащ, чтобы помочь одеться, она развернулась и поймала его руку. На секунду смятение отразилось на его лице. Фрэнсис положила его руку на своё предплечье и, не отрывая от него взгляда, вела его его ладонь вверх, так что в конце концов его пальцы обхватили её горло; это длилось всего мгновенье, он убрал - отдёрнул - руку почти сразу, но Фрэнсис знала, видела по его лицу, что он почувствовал - горячую упругость молодой кожи и бешеный пульс под ней.

Она была уверена, что ему нравится наблюдать, следить; он будто мысленно фиксировал всё происходящее, будто зоркая камера.

Когда он разрешил ей – попросил её – одеваться менее броско, она стала надевать любимую шёлковую блузку цвета голубиного крыла, выгодно оттенявшую белизну её кожи и переменчивый цвет глаз. Со временем она поняла, что ему нравится, когда она носит эту блузку: тонкий, мотыльковый шёлк меньше скрывал, чем оставлял открытым, и Фрэн не единожды чувствовала, – но ни разу не видела – что Беллинджер смотрит на её грудь.

Фрэнсис нравился его голос, его манера неуловимо растягивать гласные в некоторых словах. Иногда его немногословность казалась ей изощрённой пыткой, но чаще - она была богаче всяких слов.

Беллинджер был явно образованней, чем хотел казаться; этот факт приводил Фрэнсис в недоумение - обычно бывало наоборот: мужчины часто хотят выглядеть умней и богаче, чем есть на самом деле.

Она вдруг будто увидела его со стороны - ничем не примечательного, незаметного, обычного, - и поняла, что это она сама наделяет его привлекательностью.

Руби привыкла к тому, что чаще всего места, куда она приходила, были всего лишь декорациями. В этом смысле дом Артура Бэллинджера был образцовой декорацией, созданной талантливым мастером, внимательным к деталям и обладающим безупречным вкусом.

Этот дом, тщательно продуманный, обустроенный со вкусом и вниманием, на первый взгляд, мог рассказать о своём обитателе очень много. Но со временем Руби убедилась, что всё было не так, наоборот. Стены в холле были украшены цветными репродукциями рисунков из ботанического атласа - ей казалось, что такие картинки она видела десятки раз - в жизни, и в кино; да что там - весь дом казался иллюстрацией к журнальной статье об уютных домах среднего класса.

Она не знала - и представить не могла, какие тайны он скрывал, но иногда, в редкие минуты, сквозь привычную маску маленького человека вдруг проступало нечто необъяснимое.

Какие секреты он хранил? Был ли он бухгалтером, отмывающим деньги уличных банд, или хакером, выполняющим задания людей, остающихся в тени, или ловким незаметным законником, ведущим дела мафии? А может, он был агентом под прикрытием или даже находился в Программе защиты свидетелей?

Однажды Фрэнсис заметила за его обычной осторожностью и замкнутостью неизбывную печаль и уже не могла не различать её. Эта печаль, будто дым, пронизывала всё, её следы чувствовались везде.

Может, Артур Бэллинджер был безутешным вдовцом? В конце концов, для некоторых людей ночь с проституткой ничем не отличается от бутылки виски или дозы героина. Но отчего тогда в его жилище нет ни малейшего следа, ни единого намёка на то, что здесь жила когда-то любимая женщина?

Пережившие утрату любимого человека часто превращают свои дома в святилища – это же место не могло служить напоминанием о чём бы то ни было.

Какую же катастрофу ему пришлось пережить, какие демоны преследовали его?

Ей казалось, что его печаль подобна волнам; иногда она почти захлёстывала его, иногда отступала, подобно океану во время отлива.

Беллинджер стал частью её жизни. Раз в неделю - по пятницам или субботам, всегда по предварительной договорённости - она приходила в его дом.

Иногда он присылал сообщение, в котором - с очень вежливыми извинениями - отменял назначенную встречу. Когда такое сообщение пришло впервые, через пару месяцев с момента их первой встречи, Фрэнсис почувствовала острое разочарование, будто отменилось долгожданное свидание.

Со временем все остальные клиенты - случайные и постоянные - отошли для неё на второй план. Всё её существование сосредоточилось на ожидании новых свиданий.

Фрэнсис знала - из рассказов других девочек, что привязанность к клиенту почти гарантированно закончится плохо...

- Прошу прощения, я, должно быть, явилась слишком рано…

- Нет-нет, что вы… Заходите!

Она нерешительно переступила порог:

- Вы чем-то заняты?

- Я… Мне нужна всего пара минут, чтобы закончить дела. Проходите в гостиную.

Она легким движением поправила причёску и неслышно, словно кошка, проскользнула за ним в гостиную.

Он был слишком поглощён работой и не заметил, как она скинула туфли и забралась на диван с ногами.

Его взгляд был устремлён на мягко мерцающий экран, руки порхали над клавиатурой, бойко и легко касаясь клавиш; в этот момент Беллинджер был похож на музыканта, играющего с листа сложную пьесу, лицо его было одухотворённым и сосредоточенным.

«Значит, вот какова Ваша стихия», - откровенно любуясь им, подумала Фрэнсис.

У него были красивые руки, небольшие, ухоженные, с изящными пальцами.

Она закрыла глаза, и под лёгкий перестук клавиш – словно под шум дождя – её разум наполнили видения, немое кино, в котором главную роль играли его руки.

..."Всё", - коротко сказал он, закрывая ноутбук.

Фрэнсис, ещё пребывая во власти своих грёз, взглянула на хозяина дома. Он ненадолго стянул очки, чтоб дать глазам отдохнуть. Прозрачные, с узкими, как булавочные головки, зрачками, глаза навыкате и горький узкогубый рот делали его похожим на хамелеона.

В нём не было ничего необыкновенного, ничего, что можно было бы назвать действительно красивым, но Фрэнсис он казался почти прекрасным.

Финч хотел что-то сказать, но она опередила его:

- Светоний писал, - к его изумлению произнесла Фрэнсис нараспев, будто цитировала стихи, всё также глядя ему в глаза, - что у Октавиана Августа глаза были очень светлые, а взгляд такой пронзительный, что мало кто выдерживал его.

- Думаете, люди не могут выдержать моего взгляда? - для чужого слуха тон Бэллинджера показался бы бесцветным, но Фрэнсис уже научилась отличать тонкие оттенки его интонаций, и уловила в его голосе иронию.

Финч не был удивлён тому, что девушка знала, кто такие Светоний и Октавиан Август, его удивила сама ассоциация. Но ответ Фрэнсис поразил его ещё больше:

- Нет, - спокойно отозвалась она, - я думаю, что большинство людей не замечают того, что Вы на них смотрите.

Это не могло продолжаться бесконечно. Фрэнсис знала это. Наверное, ей следовало это понять ещё давно, когда, собираясь на очередное свидание с Беллинджером - это была всего лишь третья или четвёртая их встреча, она осознала, что ждёт этих встреч, что ходит на них не как Руби, но как Фрэнсис Говард. Но всякий раз она отметала эту мысль: любая радость, любое счастье кажутся бесконечными, и как бы ни был на самом деле краток их срок - кто решится своими руками разрушить иллюзию?

Однажды вечером, когда вечерний город, умытый долгим дождём, переливался миллионами огней и пятнами глянцевитой темноты, Фрэнсис, как обычно поднялась по ступеням к порогу квартиры Беллинджера.

Накануне она получила от него обычное приглашение - после двух недель молчания, и теперь ощущала невыразимую радость.

- Вы и понятия не имеете о том, что происходит со мной, мистер Беллинджер, - пробормотала Фрэнсис и, коротко вздохнув, нажала кнопку звонка.

Он долго не открывал дверь. Обеспокоенная, разочарованная, почти обиженная Фрэнсис вновь и вновь нажимала на кнопку звонка. Она услышала знакомые пришаркивающие шаги, замершие у самой двери. Прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде, чем лязгнула цепочка и щёлкнул открываемый замок.

Артур Беллинджер медленно приоткрыл дверь, словно боялся, что на пороге окажется кто-то чужой.

- Мисс Говард? – выдохнул он. – Я звонил… звонил в ваше агентство, я всё отменил…

- Я оставила дома мобильник, - коротко пояснила девушка, с тревогой глядя на него.

Бэллинджер был смертельно бледен, зрачки расширены. Фрэн всё поняла.

- Это ведь Ваша нога, верно? Или шея? - честно и серьёзно спросила она.

Беллинджер устало закрыл глаза.

- Фрэнсис... Вам лучше уйти. Мне очень жаль, я готов расплатиться с Вами…

- Я позвоню в скорую, - перебила она его, направляясь к телефону, стоявшему на подзеркальном столике.

- Нет, нет, прошу Вас…

Она остановилась – рука уже на трубке:

- Почему – нет?

Он молчал.

Фрэнсис шагнула к нему:

- Артур?

Он продолжал стоять, неловко держась за край стола; Фрэнсис видела, как побелели костяшки его пальцев.

- Врачи наверняка заберут меня в клинику. У меня много дел, очень много работы, - Беллинджер сделал неопределённый жест.

Его вдруг качнуло, и Фрэнсис едва успела удержать его.

- Давайте-ка… Давайте я отведу Вас в гостиную.

Финч был противен сам себе. Он ненавидел быть слабым, еще больше - ненавидел показывать свою слабость, но тело, усталое, изломанное и не излеченное до конца, категорически противилось любым его действиям.

Она помогла ему добраться до дивана; когда он в изнеможении откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза, Фрэнсис присела рядом.

- Послушайте... Я знаю, да, чёрт побери, я видела, что Ваша аптечка в ванной битком набита непочатыми пузырьками болеутоляющих. Давайте я принесу вам пару таблеток.

Он стянул с переносицы очки, будто они мешали ему, и, сощурясь, посмотрел на девушку:

- Нет, не нужно... Они плохо на меня действуют. Притупляют восприятие, а если принять несколько - действуют как снотворное…

- Ну, и что с того? - нетерпеливо возразила Фрэн.

Беллинджер снова закрыл глаза.

- Мне нужно всегда иметь ясную голову. Это важно для моей работы, - мучительно-терпеливо пояснил он.

- Что за работа может быть такая, - возмутилась девушка, - кому нужно всегда быть начеку? Вы же не мир спасаете!

Он молчал.

- Артур, зачем Вы так мучаете себя? Почему не принимаете таблетки?

Он долго хранил молчание, и Фрэнсис даже засомневалась, слышал ли он её вообще.

- Как я уже сказал, - наконец отозвался он: речь его текла медленно и трудно, слова будто пробивались сквозь неизвестную преграду, - я не могу себе позволить…

Снова долгая пауза, заполненная частым прерывистым дыханием. Фрэнсис неотрывно смотрела на Финча.

- Мне нужно это чувствовать, - неожиданно заявил он.

- Что? Зачем? – с изумлением переспросила гостья; ей стало казаться, что Беллинджер не в своём уме.

Будь голова чуть ясней, а боль чуть меньше, Финч никому и никогда не сказал бы этих слов:

- Так - я помню, кем я был и что я сделал.

Фрэнсис не могла угадать смысла его слов, но поняла, что он сказал нечто очень важное, очень личное, очень тайное.

Девушка коснулась его руки: она была холодная, как у мертвеца.

- Артур… Мистер Беллинджер... – она взяла его руку в свои ладони и почувствовала, как её тепло постепенно передаётся ему. – Прошу Вас, примите таблетку… Я провожу Вас до спальни.

Тяжёлое, долгое молчание.

Что делать, если он снова откажется? Но к её бесконечному облегчению, он назвал несколько препаратов.

Она принесла ему стакан воды и несколько пузырьков с таблетками – все, что он назвал.

Финч долго изучал этикетки, сквозь наплывающую боль и головокружение пытаясь вспомнить о побочных действиях каждого препарата; Фрэнсис терпеливо ждала.

Она чувствовала - слышала - его боль, его прерывистое, частое дыхание. Наконец он вытряхнул на ладонь несколько таблеток - две или три - несколько секунд смотрел на них, будто не решаясь сделать следующий шаг; затем резким движением отправил их в рот и запил водой - большой тяжёлый глоток: Фрэн услышала, как его зубы стучат о край стакана.

Некоторое время они оба молчали; Фрэнсис смотрела на него и думала: какое преступление он совершил, за что вообще можно так истязать себя? Чью боль он пытается искупить своей?

- Я помогу Вам добраться до кровати, - тихо сказала она наконец, придвигаясь к нему, чтобы помочь встать.

– Вам не следует... - пробормотал Финч. - Будет лучше, если Вы просто уйдёте. Я справлюсь… В крайнем случае, прилягу здесь, в гостиной…

Вместо ответа Фрэнсис закинула его руку себе на плечо и, придерживая его за талию, помогла подняться.

Мысленно радуясь тому, что надела туфли на низком каблуке, Фрэнсис медленно и осторожно вывела Финча в холл.

Даже этот краткий путь показался им обоим очень долгим.

– Где она? – пробормотала Фрэнсис. Сердце её бешено колотилось.

– Наверх и налево, – почти невнятно отозвался Финч; с каждой минутой лекарство усиливало своё действие.

Он чувствовал, что двигается, но не знал, делает ли это он сам или тело совсем перестало слушаться его и он, как гигантская тряпичная кукла, безвольно повис на плечах бедной Фрэнсис.

Спальня тоже была декорацией, как и всё остальное в этом доме: светлые стены, тёмная мебель, идеальный порядок. Уютно и безлико.

Белоснежные простыни шуршали как бумага: на них вряд ли кто-либо когда-нибудь спал.

Фрэнсис помогла ему опуститься на кровать; на мгновенье, когда обе его руки держали её за плечи, девушка смущённо замерла: эта невольная близость показалась ей интимней - а потому ярче и дороже, - чем все их прошлые встречи.

Что теперь делать? Уйти? Фрэнсис сомневалась, что Беллинджер будет рад видеть её на следующее утро; он невольно показал свою слабость, он приоткрыл - пусть на мгновенье, своё настоящее "я"- истерзанное снаружи и изнутри…

Уйти она не могла. Фрэнсис взглянула на свои часы: четверть одиннадцатого.

Она аккуратно сняла с Артура ремень, часы, извлекла из кармана пиджака смартфон и сложила всё это на тумбочке рядом с ним.

Вернувшись из ванной, Фрэнсис не удержалась и, подойдя к платяному шкафу, распахнула дверцы: внутри висело несколько отличных костюмов-троек, судя по всему, сшитых на заказ. Пластиковые прямоугольники с дорогими рубашками и дюжина превосходных галстуков в футлярах лежали на верхней полке.

"Чего и следовало ожидать," - пробормотала Фрэнсис, закрывая шкаф.

Неслышно ступая по мягкому ковру, она подошла к постели. Беллинджер уже крепко спал, чуть отвернувшись от лампы на прикроватном столике.

Несколько минут девушка молча глядела на его немолодое, некрасивое, несчастливое лицо, затем, коротко вздохнув, выключила свет, обошла кровать и, сбросив туфли, легла рядом с ним, укрывшись краем одеяла.

Сон не шёл к ней. Фрэн долго лежала, глядя сквозь темноту на спящего рядом с ней человека, слушая его дыхание - глубокое и ровное: признак крепкого здорового сна.

Они лежали на разных краях постели, будто невидимый меч разделял их.

Фрэн редко загадывала желания, но в тот момент она закрыла глаза, плотно зажмурившись, чтоб горячие слёзы пролились на подушку и больше не мешали ей, и пожелала – Господи, если это только возможно! - засыпать и просыпаться рядом с этим человеком снова и снова.

Невольное, нежданное, нерадостное счастье переполняло её. Фрэнсис не хотела спать, боялась заснуть, потому что сон – самый короткий путь в завтрашний день, а ей – утомлённой, испуганной, растерянной и безмерно счастливой – никак не хотелось, чтоб этот вечер заканчивался. Она поймала себя на том, что наслаждалась – упивалась каждой секундой: каждый вдох она задерживала в своих лёгких, чтоб насладиться призрачным ароматом его одеколона, смотрела на него сквозь темноту - закрывала глаза, стараясь запомнить каждую мельчайшую частицу своих ощущений, и вновь смотрела - будто делала фотоснимки.

Она вдруг поняла, что её мысли переполняют стихи: они звучали будто сами по себе, переплетаясь в её сознании - старинные, прекрасные строки, всё в перемешку - Шелли, Бёрнс, Марлоу, Шекспир, Блейк - славившие красоту и ясность чувств, хранившиеся в книгах её деда - на желтоватых мягких страницах, украшенных виньетками из роз и лилий.

Фрэнсис даже засмеялась над собственной нелепой сентиментальностью, но стихи лились, словно беззвучная музыка; она шептала их снова и снова - будто молитву, да так и уснула - повторяя их про себя:

…_..Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter When he appear'd to hapless Semele… (4) He caught me in his silken net, And shut me in his golden cage… (5) Thy voice is as the tone Of my heart's echo… (5)_

Финч проснулся в половине девятого утра оттого, что сквозь сон - тонкий и сладкий - вдруг почувствовал непривычную тяжесть чужого тела рядом. Страх окатил его ледяной волной. Он открыл глаза, медленно и осторожно повернулся всем телом и увидел спящую Фрэнсис: её правая рука - белая лилия - была вытянута и едва касалась его подушки.

События предыдущего вечера Финч помнил смутно. Он прислушался к себе: боль отступила, приглушённая лекарством.

Фрэнсис осталась.

Он вдруг подумал о том, что нужно проверить, всё ли на месте - деньги, ценности, не тронут ли ноутбук, – но тут же с огненным стыдом и досадой на самого себя отмёл эту малодушную мысль.

_Она осталась._

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить её сон, Финч повернулся в сторону тумбочки, где, к его невольному бесконечному облегчению, лежали его очки, надел их и вновь посмотрел на девушку.

Она лежала на спине, разрумянившаяся во сне, словно ребёнок.

Финч всегда - в любой жизни, во всех своих обличьях - любил наблюдать, следить, но он привык вести обзор через камеры безопасности – исподволь, тайно, поэтому возможность созерцать – вживую, а не в цифровой записи или на плёнке – вид спящей женщины, молодой, свежей, не затравленной жертвы, не хищницы, но безмятежной, доверчивой, будто прирученный зверек, он посчитал щедрым подарком судьбы.

Возвышения и впадинки, мягкие углы, округлости и упругие линии, светоносный мрамор и сияющая красная медь – вот чем она была.

Без макияжа она казалась ещё моложе, почти девочкой.

Верхние пуговицы её блузки были расстёгнуты, являя его взгляду знакомые небольшие всхолмия грудей. Но теперь в прозрачном утреннем свете он будто видел их впервые, обжигающие душу белизной, в тонких золотистых веснушках - будто вафельная крошка на сливочном мороженом.

Да что там, её саму он будто видел впервые. Финч знал о ней всё: детство, годы учёбы, Нью-Йорк, разбитые мечты, - но в этот момент – без красок, без вечернего лоска, без маски, перед ним лежала незнакомая ему до сих пор Фрэнсис Говард, ничем, ни капли не похожая на Руби.

Десятки раз - чего скрывать! - десятки раз он представлял себе этот момент: она в его постели, рядом с ним; он прокручивал в голове множество сценариев, но ни один не был подобен тому, что произошло на самом деле.

Она была совсем близко - только протяни руку, - но Финч не рискнул коснуться её.

Фрэнсис проснулась с ощущением, какое испытываешь только в детстве, когда просыпаешься в Рождественское утро и сразу вспоминаешь, что подарки уже наверняка ждут под ёлкой.

Она почувствовала, что Беллинджер наблюдает за ней, и медленно повернулась к нему лицом. Она знала, что он был там, ощущала его присутствие, но всё равно, увидев его, испытала ни с чем не сравнимое счастье.

Что сказать ему? "Доброе утро?" "Привет?" Она часто, слишком часто в своей жизни просыпалась в чужих постелях и разучилась говорить то, что обычно говорят по утрам дорогим людям.

- Как Ваша шея? - тихо спросила она.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

- Лучше, - коротко отозвался Финч.

Она сладко потянулась - вольный, свободный жест, - привстала, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне - взгляд коснулся его глаз, его губ, - радостно прошептала:

- Очень хорошо! - вспорхнула и исчезла за дверью, а он так и остался - зачарованный созвездиями веснушек, теплом близости, вихрем серого шёлка и золотисто-рыжих волос.

Вот он, последний раз. Разве она ожидала, что всё закончится вот так? Разве она вообще ожидала, что всё закончится?

Фрэнсис вдруг поняла, что чертовски жалеет о том, что оказалась права, и на самом деле Беллинджер гораздо богаче и образованней, чем хотел казаться, жалеет о том, что между ними стояла его тайна. Любить простого клерка, страхового агента, даже адвоката или профессора было бы куда проще, чем такого человека. У настоящего Беллинджера могли быть только маленькие, земные тайны - например, семья, от которой он скрывал бы свои свидания с нею.

Похоже, что этот человек - как бы его на самом деле ни звали, - сам сделал выбор в пользу одиночества. Одиночество и анонимность были его щитом, его ракушкой, где можно спрятаться от когтей и зубов хищников. В его ракушке было место только для одного.

Глядя на себя в зеркало над раковиной, Фрэнсис осознала, что не нужна Артуру Беллинджеру.

Когда она вышла из ванной комнаты, Беллинджер - гладко выбритый и в свежем костюме - ждал её в холле у подножия лестницы.

Её время истекло, заклятие спало, и оба они были без масок - артисты, отыгравшие свои роли.

Он должен был прекратить всё это: игра – и игра ли это была? – зашла слишком далеко. Он сам виноват в том, что одно из его имён, его псевдоним – Артур Беллинджер – было скомпрометировано.

Финч чувствовал себя разоблачённым шпионом, провалившимся из-за ничтожной мелочи и разрушившим всё, что кропотливо собирал и строил долгое время.

Фрэнсис знала его псевдоним, знала его адрес. Нужно было избавиться и от имени, и от дома. Очень плохо, что она знала его - изломанного, разбитого недочеловека. Но самое ужасное - то, что это было правдой.

- Сколько я Вам должен?

Фрэнсис почувствовала укол острой обиды.

- Как профессионал, - не без сарказма ответила она, - я не сделала ровным счётом ничего. Поэтому Вы мне ничего не должны.

Финч меньше всего на свете хотел оскорбить Фрэнсис, но роль Артура Беллнджера требовала этих слов.

Он помог Фрэнсис надеть плащ - оба они оказались не слишком ловкими: она отчего-то никак не могла попасть в рукав - он терпеливо ждал.

Она торопливо застегнула все пуговицы и, подняв голову, встретилась взглядом с Финчем.

Он ждал - но она была готова поклясться, что ждал он не её ухода.

"Назад пути нет", - напомнил ей внутренний голос.

- К чёрту всё! - вслух воскликнула Фрэнсис, глядя в глаза хозяину дома, и, прежде, чем он успел оправиться от удивления, поцеловала его.

Сначала губы едва коснулись его губ, пробуя, вопрошая; Фрэнсис вспомнила, что он ограничен в движениях, и покорно склонила голову так, чтоб ему было удобней.

"Ответь же мне, сдайся, хоть раз, хоть сейчас - сдайся"...

Она вся растворилась в своих чувствах, стараясь запомнить всё, каждую деталь, каждый кусочек мозаики впечатлений спрятать в кладовую своей памяти: плотную ткань его лацканов, шелковистый узел галстука, короткие мягко-колкие волоски на его затылке, тепло его тела и тонкий, почти совсем угасший - уже привычный и желанный - аромат его одеколона, звуки - шорох одежды, биение собственного сердца…

...Поэтому, когда его губы разомкнулись, мучительно медленно - не то разрешая, допуская, не то покоряясь, она едва подавила прерывистый вздох, радостный, удивлённый.

Сумочка соскользнула с её плеча, и Фрэн, не глядя, сбросила её на пол, как ненужное бремя. Это словно послужило знаком для Беллинджера: Фрэнсис почувствовала его руку на своём затылке, и - через мгновенье - другую, на солнечном сплетении. Даже сейчас, в этот момент - эта рука, источающая жаркое, обжигающее тепло - она разделяла их.

Он не был ни жаден, ни пылок; в его медленных движениях чувствовалась, скорей, осторожная деликатность, нежели неуверенность.

Фрэнсис казалось, что он дразнит её, только распаляя своей неторопливостью; она была настойчива, но без наглости.

Она знала, что это финал, последняя сцена этого затянувшегося спектакля с двумя артистами, но сейчас она была не Руби, но Фрэнсис Говард.

Он должен был прекратить это. Привязанность к кому бы то ни было - слишком большая роскошь, слишком большая опасность, - и Финч не мог позволить себе... Но ещё минутку...

Она осталась. Не ради денег – ради самого Артура Беллинджера, он знал это. Она осталась с ним - всё прочее не имело значения.

Фрэнсис совсем не похожа на Грейс. Ни капли. Вероятно, она считает его вдовцом, который - таким презренным и жалким способом - стремится хоть на мгновенье воскресить утраченные чувства, хоть на час вернуть прошлое…

Она ошибается. Любимая, боготворимая женщина никогда не жила в этом доме. Она никогда не умирала, она и сейчас живёт - в этом же городе. Это он умер.

Приглашать живую женщину, чтоб она сыграла чью-то роль - пусть даже только в его фантазиях - что за жестокое извращение!? Но всё хуже, всё гораздо хуже: это мертвец приглашал к себе живую, чтоб создать иллюзию собственной жизни. Приглашал до тех пор, пока не понял, что не сможет ни воскреснуть сам, ни воскресить прошлое, а может только погубить её - живую, свежую, невинную.

Он должен быть один. Он всегда должен был быть один. Так лучше – для всех. Его детище – Машина – слишком опасна; её существование смертельно опасно для всех, кто знает о ней, для всех, с кем он, Гарольд Финч, имел дело.

Господи, ничего этого не должно быть! Зачем он только позволил ей - Фрэнсис - остаться, зачем позволил себе приглашать её снова и снова? Зачем - невольно - приручил её, зачем позволил ей приручиться? Нельзя любить мертвеца.

...О боги, за что ему это? В наказание или в награду ему дано сейчас чувствовать переливы молодого женского тела под тонкой тканью, тела, будто набирающего жар от его прикосновений? Ещё совсем чуть-чуть…

В ней было всё сразу: нежность, напор, жажда, ласка…

Она не смогла удержаться - остаться в рамках отведённой ей роли... Да и сам Финч не смог.

И он почти сдался. Но за мгновенье до того, как его собственное тело окончательно предало его, Финч нашёл в себе силы отстраниться от Фрэнсис. Её глаза - грозовое небо, рот - как рана: алый, припухший от поцелуя.

Она была ещё в плену ощущений, медлить было нельзя - если он даст ей заговорить первой, если она скажет ему, что хочет остаться, - он не сможет ей отказать.

Но Финч вновь ошибся в ней: прежде, чем он успел подобрать слова, она мягко, будто извиняясь, улыбнулась и сказала:

- Пожалуй, мне пора.

Она знала, что это был последний раз, сомнений нет. Но как хорошая актриса, Фрэнсис - не Руби - до конца играла свою роль, и Финч был бесконечно благодарен ей за это.

Она наклонилась, чтобы поднять сумку, и когда распрямилась, Финч заметил в её глазах блеск непрошеных слез.

- Фрэнсис! – окликнул её Финч. Он чувствовал себя подлецом - в который раз за последние пару лет.

Последний раз – теперь уже невольно и горько – насладившись тем, как прозвучало её имя из его уст, девушка остановилась у самой двери и, не оборачиваясь, откликнулась:

- Да?

Финч спросил - преувеличенно бодро:

- До следующей пятницы?

- Конечно! - поспешно отозвалась она. - Счастливо!

"Не оборачивайся, только не смотри назад", - сказала она себе, чувствуя, что он смотрит на неё в окно.

Финча на секунду отвлёк сигнал пришедшего СМС-сообщения: Машина бесстрастно прислала новый номер соцстрахования, новый человек где-то был в опасности, - и когда Финч вновь взглянул в окно, фигурка в тёмном плаще уже скрылась за углом.

(1) "Драгоценности" (вариант: "Сокровища").

(2) Изумруд, Янтарь, Золото, Гранат.

(2) Слоновая кость, Золото, Жемчуг.

(4) ...Ты солнечней, чем пламенный Юпитер, Пред бедною Семелою представший! _Кристофер Марло. Трагическая история доктора Фауста. Акт 5, сцена 1._

(5)... А он меж тем меня пленил, Раскинув шёлковую сеть… _Уильям Блейк. Песня. пер. С. Я. Маршака._

(6) ...Твой голос - вздох мечты, Моей души восторженное эхо… _Перси Биши Шелли. К… Пер. К. Бальмонта._


End file.
